


Orange Roses and Spears

by CurtainDreams



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurtainDreams/pseuds/CurtainDreams
Summary: New chapters will be posted every fortnight.





	1. Beginning of Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> New chapters will be posted every fortnight.

The Girls' strength wasn't enough to defeat the enemy. Blossom tried to freeze him but failed. Bubbles tried screaming and Buttercup tried punching. Even worse, their group attack wasn't powerful enough.

They just couldn't defeat Solaris.

The Girls on the ground were shaking with fear. Bubbles cried quietly. Blossom knew it was over. Solaris sneered at the Girls. The spear reflected the moonlight on Blossom's face as he targeted at her. Just when he poked it to her heart, a scream pierced his ears. He staggered and his weapon slipped from his hand. 

"Girls?! "

He stepped back and saw the Professor running towards him. He withdrew his spear. 

The Professor took his children in his arms. The girls were bruised badly. The Professor glared at him. He ran away with them and put them in his car. He drove home.

The Professor gave them some treatment. After a while, Buttercup, with a weak voice, said, "Take us back! It isn't over! "

"Buttercup, you can't go back there." the Professor responded.

"But - "

"Buttercup, listen to him." Blossom croaked.

Buttercup kept silent. 

Abass, his servant, came to him timidly and asked him to come back to his lair. He agreed and went away from the scene. 

In Solaris's office, he was reading a large, red book. He kept flipping pages until he found the page he wanted. It had a detailed picture of a grim soldier. He grinned and thought: I'll get you, Powerpuff Girls.


	2. Toil

(A/N) After reading the chapter, please see the end of this chapter for notes.

 

The Professor was stuck in a traffic jam. He clenched his jaw. The Girls sweated. It felt like a desert in there.

Bubbles said, “ Did the spear do anything to you, Blossom?”   
“Well, it did poke my stomach, but I don’t feel anything. So, I should be fine!” 

Bubbles smiled weakly. 

Buttercup said, “ I’ll (cough) show (cough) him (cough) what (cough) we’re (cough)made of!”   
“Buttercup, don’t talk now,” the Professor said, “Anyway, the road’s clear now.”

When they reached home, the Professor scooped up the Girls and rushed into the lab. He placed them on a platform covered by thin cotton sheets. He examined them . They had some minor injuries but a lot of bruises and scratches. He told them to take rest.

Buttercup scowled.

The Professor mixed some chemicals and dipped a cotton ball into it. He pressed it on the wounds. 

In the night, the professor felt a boiling hatred for Solaris. He knew that the Girls had hurt themselves when fighting in the past, which did concern him. However, most fights did not result to them to this. He wanted to have a fight with him himself, but he couldn’t.

**Meanwhile, at Solaris’ lab...**

Abass and Solaris were staring at the window. They looked at the glorious city of Townsville. 

Solaris said, “ Blossom is going to have a bad time.”

“Why? The spear just poked her!”

Solaris gave a blow on Abass’ head.

“My spear is almost radioactive! Even a slight poke is powerful!”   
“I’m sorry , Sir…”

Solaris went to his desk and took out a sheet of paper. “Study this, Abass and you’ll understand.” 

Abass took it and skim-read it. There was a diagram briefly describing the structure of the spear. There was a huge paragraph next to the picture.

“ It is dipped in a liquid called , “Rapium” which is one of the most dangerous ones out there. Touching it can give the person an incurable disease called , “ Spear’s Ring” , which makes the area of the body after 2 months become … ugh I don’t want to read this anymore.”

“What are you, scared?”

“I don’t like graphic stuff. It sickens me.”

“I can’t believe you work for me.”

Abass became silent. He lowered his head in shame. 

**After 2 months...**  
At the Powerpuff Girls house.

The Girls were doing homework. 

“Blossom, what’s six plus nine?”

“I’m not telling, Bubbles.”

“Please?”

“Do it yourself. I know you can do it. Try counting your fingers.”

She started counting from 6. Her fingers curled up after each number recited. 

“seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven….”

Buttercup did not even touch her paper.

“Buttercup, if you don’t do it, you won’t learn anything!”

“Blossom, I’m not a nerd. I don’t know math.”

“At least Bubbles is trying!”

She looked at her sister.

“Fine, Blossom, I’ll try.”

“Its fifteen!” Bubbles exclaimed.

“Good job Bubbles! Now, do the res-”

Blossom clutched her stomach. She moaned in pain. "What's going on?" she thought. 

“Blossom, are you ok?”  
“Yeah…”

She got up and headed to the Professor. She ran to him but ...

She collapsed. 

“Oh no!” screamed Bubbles.

**Somewhere near Townsville…**

Rinji had not lost hope.   
He put his hands into his navy blue robes and pulled out a detector. It had a bright screen, showing a map and two colored dots. The red dot was where he stood and the blue dot is the source of energy.  
“Hmm, I’m near it near now. I hope he’s here.”

(A/N) Don't worry, I'm not going to fill this story with too many OCs.  
I had some problems coming up with names for Solaris and Rinji. Solaris was supposed to named 'Sun Swirl' but it was too childish. I also had a hard time for the element the spear was dipped in and the illness. I'll try to keep it tame because I kept a general rating.   
I was going to rate this for Teen and up, but after revising this chapter but it wasn't that suggestive or gruesome to fit that rating.


	3. Gratitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N If this chapter has disappointed you, I just saying that I feel disappointed with it too. I wasn't feeling it when writing.  
> I try to publish the chapters every 2 weeks. Sometimes, I'll publish within a week , or publish it in 3 weeks.  
> Critique is accepted! It would help me a lot!

_You have camouflaged well, thought Rinji, I expected that from you._

The young man in navy blue robes had been searching for Solaris' lair for an hour. He had never been to a huge city, which made it more difficult. How was he supposed to find a guy who perfectly concealed his lab so well in such a large city like Townsville?

He was facing in front of an electronics store. He spotted a row of television boxes behind a storefront. It was colorful to look at them, yet eye-draining. Most of the sets were on a local news channel. He had to make do with images since they were all mute. 

He watched the T.V. in the middle. They showed footage from a security camera outside a closed store. He could see the Girls fighting Solaris. To Solaris, they were lifeless objects.

Many questions arose from his mind.

_Who are these girls? Are they normal children? Why are they fighting him? Do they know each other? What have these girls done to him? Have I been living under a rock?_

The Girls were thrown to the ground. He threw them around. The Girls were doing all they can to stop him, but Solaris just flicked them away. They did their team attack. Solaris, with all his force, punched them. They hit the ground, making a crater. Rinji felt a horrible feeling in his stomach. Then, Solaris revealed his weapon of doom. Without hesitating, he poked Blossom with his spear. 

What were you thinking, Solaris?

He couldn't bear to watch it anymore. His hands balled into fists. His cheeks flushed. His ears felt hot and red. 

He left and every step he took made a loud sound. 

**Stomp, stomp, stomp.**

_I'll deal with Solaris later, I must find and save that poor child._

He searched about an hour when he spotted Bubbles and Buttercup a little far away. They were fighting a burglar near the town bank.

Bubbles punched the eye of a random burglar but he hit her back. Buttercup kicked his butt. He kicked her towards the bank wall. Bubbles said, " It's difficult without her around here!" Finally, they could defeat him and sent him to the police who just arrived nearby. Rinji cupped his hands and yelled, " Can you come here for a second?" 

Bubbles and Buttercup turned their heads and saw Rinji. "I tried, but I'll help him anyway," said Buttercup. They came to him, panting. 

"What do you want?" , asked Buttercup.  
" How's your sister? "  
" Blossom? She's sick, that's all."  
"Is it fine if I visit her? "  
Bubbles looked at her sister. She wasn't sure what to do.  
Buttercup understood her sister's action and said, " Yes, but don't touch her! We don't know what she's suffering from."  
**At the Girl's house**  
Rinji sat on the lofty yet simple couch of their lovely living room. He enjoyed the view, the simple nature of it.  
" I must say, your home is gorgeous. The furniture isn't clustered or congested. There's just enough space."  
"Thank you, Mr...." Bubbles said.  
"Rinji."  
"Oh yes, Mr. Rinji! We try to make sure that everyone, including ourselves, feels like home."  
" Is it fine if I speak to your father? "  
" Oh, Professor Utonium? Sure, he'll come home in a minute.", said Buttercup.  
"Meanwhile, we'll give you drinks!" exclaimed Bubbles. She dragged her sister to the kitchen. Buttercup protested, but Bubbles did not care.  
Bubbles got some juicy red strawberries and bananas. Buttercup started to assemble the blender. Bubbles wanted to make the perfect smoothie for him. After all, she did want to treat her guest properly. He's such a nice man... she thought. Buttercup, taking some frozen tater tots from the fridge, asked, " I wonder, what will he speak about? Does he know something we don't ?" Bubbles simply said that she had no idea.  
They arrived to Rinji with his snacks when something rang from the door.  
Buttercup served him and banged the door open. She told him about the visitor. " So, what do you - "  
" I want to speak to you privately, Professor Utonium."  
The Professor and Rinji decided to discuss in his room. He locked the door. They sat on his fluffy bed.  
The Professor smiled. "Alright, what is it you want to speak about?"  
"I'm sorry to ask this, but how's Blossom?  
The Professor frowned and looked away.  
" She's - she's not doing well. She vomited a lot, her stomach hurts and is kind of... dissolving."  
" I know what happened. That spear did that to her. I saw it on those sets."  
He became alarmed.  
" How did you know about that?"  
" About the spear? That's kind of a secret, but I can tell you what it does."  
He began explaining the structure and effects of it. The Professor's face was white as a ghost the entire duration. Time seemed to stop. He felt as if a hand clenched his throat.  
His face lightened up when he told about the cure of it. When he was done, The Professor dragged him out of the room and led him to her room.  
"Please, do what you can."

**At Solaris' lair**  
Abass and Solaris sorting blueprints in an alphabetic order on an oak table. They did not stop to even eat that day. Abass didn't dare to ask him for a break, because the last time he did, Solaris insulted him.  
" I don't understand," Abass said. He took some tattered papers, ripped them into pieces and threw them into the bin.  
"What? I don't get what you're saying."  
"Why didn't you destroy them? You stabbed her, so why stop there?" Abass couldn't believe what he was saying.  
Solaris closed his eyes and said, " How could I do that in front of him?"  
"Who?"  
" Her father." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this chapter has disappointed you, I just saying that I feel disappointed with it too. I wasn't feeling it when writing.  
> I try to publish the chapters every 2 weeks. Sometimes, I'll publish within a week , or publish it in 3 weeks.  
> Critique is accepted! It would help me a lot!


	4. Freedom from Pain

Abass stared at him, stunned. He couldn’t believe that it was coming from _him_. Was this someone else? He didn’t look like anyone in disguise. So, what made him like this? He broke the silence by asking, “Are you all right, sir?” 

Solaris stood and slammed his hand on the desk. Abass shook and went back. “ Of course I'm fine!” he yelled , “Why do you think so?”

“ You said that her father -”  
“ Do you really think I pity anyone? Do you think I regret anything?”

Abass whimpered and ran towards the door. He ran out of the room and went to his room. He closed and firmly locked the door. He was wrong. 

_Why did I think of that?_

He tried to slow down his breath when he spotted a book under his desk. He pulled it out and cringed. It was a scrapbook he made when he was ten. He opened it and saw a picture of him. He had burgundy hair, with olive green eyes. He had fair skin and was wear a white t-shirt, with a navy robe. No, I don’t want to see this...

Unfortunately for him, he couldn’t stop looking at it. He felt drawn in. He saw another picture. A boy, his age, was wearing a navy robe too. He had tan skin and long black hair. 

He heard a voice calling his name. It was his boss. He was startled, almost dropping his book. He hide the book under the table and slowly opened the door. Half way, Solaris placed his palm on the door and slammed it open.

“You can’t hide from me, you know. Come on. I have work for you.”

**At the Girls’ room**

Rinji rubbed his palms. “I’m just warming up,” he said, “I’m from a tribe, and they teach me certain treatments. This is one of them.”

The Professor tapped Blossom’s head to wake her up. She opened her eyes, confused.

“Blossom, this young man is going to help you.” he said. She weakly smiled. Rinji came to her and instructed her to show her belly. He mentally cringed at her belly. Then, his hands were nearly touching the skin. 

He tried to focus, cancelling out any negative thoughts. He was trained for this. He studied this technique for many years. He can't fail him. 

After an hour, Blossom said, “ The pain -- its gone!” After a minute, he ended it by a soundless clap, above the belly. 

Blossom covered her belly. She stood up and hoped from her bed. She started walking, being cautious. She started to walk again being cautious. 

She let herself free. She started running and laughing. 

Rinji was amazing with his healing powers.

Before the he turned the doorknob, the Professor surprised him. He hugged and cried that he was a life saver. Rinji , being modest, told that it was all her could do. 

They came downstairs and Blossom couldn’t look at her sisters. She missed them and felt that she let them down, by not helping them. 

Bubbles ran to her and hugged her. She begins to sob.

“I- I thought we were going to lose you.” 

Buttercup joined them. 

“Be careful next-t time, o-o k?” She wiped her tears.


	5. Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blossom is finally free

The Girls were so relived to be in class. Blossom looked around the room: It's simple and inviting. Anyone would want to learn here. Blossom was thankful that she survived. Ms.Keane taught them the usual stuff: numbers, reading, math and morals. Blossom kept up with her due work in one day, thanks to her lovable sisters.   
At recess, they were having a good time. They were playing the classic game, tag. Bubbles was 'it', and she managed to catch everyone. Well, except Blossom. 

Blossom was soaring into the air. _I'm so free!_ , she thought. 

Recess was over. Bubbles, worried, tried to inform her. Bubbles tried to capture her into a net, but Blossom was too hyper to be stopped. 

**RING RING RING**

'It's the hotline!' alerted Buttercup , as she darted inside. 

'Hello, mayor? Uh huh, uh huh. Yeah, got it.'

She slammed the phone down and the Girls were off. They found a blue eyed monster uprooting trees and destroying buildings.

Bubbles, before she could punch the monster's eye, was flung back by its tail. Buttercup stamped its tail, wearing it off. Blossom chipped off its teeth. 

Blossom commanded, 'Atomic Twister!' They joined together and produced a large tornado. It collided with the monster.The monster exploded into pieces. There were metal parts flying around. The Girls hi-fived each other. 

**At the Professors House**  
Rinji was lying around and lost in his own world. He remember his clan members, and the moments they spent together.The Girls came back. He jumped up, and greeted them. Bubbles thanked him for his efforts. She said that Blossom was really grateful to be alive. The Girls had some homework, so they had to leave him. Before they went, Blossom expressed her gratitude. 

They stared for a while when Blossom broke the silence.

'So, why are you really here?'

Rinji stood up straight and looked at her with sadness. 

'It's because of him... Solaris. We can't leave him like that...he's a risk to society. He's done worse crimes...'

Rinji sobbed. _Why did I ask that?_

Blossom went to her room

Blossom thought, _Why is he crying? Did Solaris do something to him?_

 

It was night and the Girls were doing their homework.

Blossom was fidgeting with her pen, looking outside.Blossom told her sisters to stop whatever they were doing and they must listen to her. She explained what happened when she asked him a certain question. 

Bubbles raised her voice.

"Maybe he did something worse than stabbing Blossom. Maybe he...oh no! What if he killed his family?"  
"Bubbles, don't make assumptions like that! " scolded Blossom. 

Blossom closes her books and puts them into her bag. Bubbles and Buttercup continue writing when Rinji steps in.

Rinji apologized for interrupting their study time. He informed them that it was dinner time.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
A green haired man, wearing a casual outfit, entered Solaris' lab. He changed into his lab clothes. He softly removed the wig, which revealed silky, auburn hair.   
He grabbed a bottle of water and poured it into a wine glass.Abass approached him with some blueprints. He took once glance at the wine glass and cringed inside. _Really?_  
Solaris received the blueprints and unrolled them. It revealed a ray gun, a robot and an unusual weapon. It looked like a spear, except it had spiked around the tip. There was a rubber-looking handle at the end of the spear.

'How did it go, sir?'

' I can't say anything else than , "teamwork. I thought Blossom was dead...but some moron saved her.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long to finish.


	6. Meeting

The day so far was rough. The Professor went to his backyard and found a ton of cockroaches. He didn't like dealing with bugs. There were many grimy dishes. Even though Rinji helped him, he couldn't finish washing them. He almost exploded some chemicals. He didn't have certain ingredients for dinner. This made him groan, like all of that wasn't enough to ruin his day. 

The Professor and Rinji shopped for a full hour.

Rinji asks, ' How does spaghetti taste like?'

' You haven't had spaghetti before?'

'No. I only ate what my cook served.'

'You can try some at dinner. It's so gorgeous and fancy', the Professor said. He pulled a spaghetti box and glanced over the components. Then, He threw the box into the cart.   
When they were taking some milk cartons, Rinji spotted a strange man. 

He had reddish blonde hair, with a side ponytail. He had lifeless mahogany eyes. He wore a light lavender fluffy scarf and Prussian blue jacket. However, what caught his eyes was a deep scar. It was faint, but he could see it. There was something suspicious about it, but he couldn't lay a finger on it. He looked happy, well, unwillingly happy. No one seemed to notice that. Then, their eyes met. Rinji looked away, bashful.

On the way home, Rinji could have sworn he saw that man, chasing them. 

They decided to eat at a restaurant. They sat on wooden chairs near the window. The polished wooden table had flat red tablemats on it. When their menu arrived, they decided to go for a Wagyu steak. Their meals arrived and they ate heartily.

In the corner of Rinji's eye, he recognized the same mysterious man from the grocery store. He was seated across the room, with his head down.   
He suddenly got up and produced an orange notebook. He approached them while smiling in a creepy yet bubbly way. 

_This guy seems fishy._

'Hi! I'm Gabriel! I want to interview you, the great scientist! Do you mind if I have an interview with you?'

Rinji looked at his scar. It was deep, with some stitches. 

_This man, it's him!_

The Professor looked at him closely. The Proffesor didn't have enough energy to even talk.

'I'm so sorry, but I can't.'

'Please, Professor?'

' He doesn't want to. Do you need me to spell it out for you?' Rinji said.

'Aw, c'mon. It'll only take half an hour!' he begged.

' No, and I mean it. Please, leave.'

' I'm not leaving until I get my interview!'

'Leave, before I snap.'

'No.'

Just before his fist touched Gabriel's face, his left hand pulled it back.

_Relax, relax. I'm in a public place._

Gabriel gave him an unsettling stare and moved away. He muttered something along the lines like, 'ruined plans' and 'revenge'.  
The professor slowly reacted to this. He looked up, down and then at Rinji with a confused face.

' Why did you try to punch him? He isn't -'

'Professor, I found him. I found Solaris. ' 

The Professor felt uncomfortable now. The bill arrived and he placed the money carefully into the menu card. He told the waiter that he didn't want the change. Rinji said he'll come home later. He left, leaving Rinji alone. Gabriel was going to towards the restroom and Rinji followed him. The bathroom was woody. It had wooden planks for floors and wooden planks for the ceiling. It seemed that the room was just made out of planks. Gabriel was leaning onto the wall, and hung his head, like he was ashamed of something. He was frowning, and when he felt his presence, he made a pouty face.

'It's you. I could have gotten that good scoop. Why?'

'Drop the act, I know it's you, Solaris.'

' Who's that guy? Never heard of him. Did he do something wrong?'

' Yes, he did something wrong. Actually, he did many things wrong. Guess what? He's standing in front of me. '

'I'm telling you, I'm not Solaris!'

'Don't lie! What is going on in that head of yours? Is killing people rewarding? Does stabbing an innocent girl make you a hero?'

He started crying. Gabriel sobs, ' I don't know, man, I don't know. I didn't do such things!'

Rinji held some of Gabriel's curly hair.

'I can prove it. I'll exposed you right now. The siege will end, right here and right now! '

He gripped the 'hair' tightly and tossed it back. ' You are a terrible actor.' Solaris looked at him with the same deathly glare. He wiped his tears off his cheeks. 

'Well done, man. Do you need a trophy for th-'

'Solar, you've gone too far. Spying on him? Really, man? What lead you to this?'

Rinji then fisted his hands.'What happened to my good old friend, Ai?'

The disturbing event was the only thing he could think off. He had met a wanted man. He didn't want this to happen, yet fate leaded him to this. 

He reached home and greeted his children, as usual. He wanted to speak to them for a moment, during dinner. 

Bubbles and Buttercup were gripping their controllers. Their eyes were glued to the screen. The atmosphere was tense, even though they were playing a video game called 'The Last Guy who Fought'. 

They were taking turns, and marking their score down on a sheet of paper. The side-scrolling game took place in a canopy forest. It consisted of a little sprite. It's difficult to tell, but it's a man who's wearing shiny yet bulky armor. He attacked with a heavy iron sword. 

Buttercup boasted, ' I'm the queen of gamers, Bubbles. Can you beat me? '

' I can, and I will! ' Bubbles said.

It was a rough start for Bubbles. She struggled with the controllers. She messed up a lot, thus taking all of her lives and an expecting game over. Buttercup, who played this game a thousand times, had no problems. Of course, she got the highest score on the first level. 

Bubbles jotted the score down and said, 'I'm not gonna give up! Wait and see!'

After the next two level, Bubbles got the hang of it. She played well, but she couldn't beat Buttercup's high score. 

Finally, after two hours, the final boss appeared. There was a large, scarlet and fierce dragon standing in front of the sprite. 

Buttercup said, 'I'll show you how it's done.'

Buttercup 'attacked' the dragon. She dodged her attacked perfectly. However, she slipped up. 

When the sprite was about to strike, the dragon immediately burned it with its breath. 

Buttercup threw the controller down and said, ' Argh! This level is so hard!' Her face reddened. 

Bubbles struggled too, but miraculously , she managed to attack the dragon. After a while, Buttercup screeched. 

'What? No! Bubbles, you won!'  
Yes, she did win. They watched a short cutscene. The warrior was being praised by everyone. When it was all over, Buttercup ranted. 

' I couldn't even fight a dragon, even though I played my butt off. But you! You defeated it ! And this is the first time you've played this game! How? HOW? '   
' But.. you won. You've got the highest score!'

'Who cares?! That score's meaningless when you've defeated the game!'

'Shut up!' Blossom scolded. She came downstairs after studying some stressful problems. 

Their dinner was surprisingly perfect. There were some tarts, roast beef, and salad. 

They took their time and enjoyed every single moment of it. Suddenly, Blossom raised her voice.

' What do you want to speak about?'

The professor stood there still. The Girls also just stood still. After a while, the Professor finally spoke.

'We met Solaris.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was surprising longer than others.


	7. Found

Blossom was surrounded by piles of thick books. There was a cluster of sheets on the table. Crumbled paper balls were thrown aside. Buttercup slammed the door open. She took one look at Blossom and laughed.

'You're such nerd. What is this for? No one asked you to write this.' Buttercup said.

'Bubbles told me about the Townsville story writing competition. Want to participate?'

Buttercup declined her invitation. She took some legos from the closet and dumped them on the floor. She took each piece and joined them. She makes a little boat with the help of a manual.

* * *

Blossom's story was more boring than watching paint dry. It was about a girl who discovered a life-saving mineral. Bubbles, on the other hand, wrote a story about two rival warriors. One warrior protected the cats and the other shielded dogs. Blossom took more than 6 hours and Bubbles took about just 5 hours to compose hers.

* * *

The Professor's luck had run out. He couldn't go past the traffic jam. He was stuck for an hour. He hated the fact that he couldn't find Rinji.

 

Until something caught his eye.

A still figure was lying near a trash can. He didn't move one inch. Multiple scratched were on the surface on his skin. Judging by the familiar features and the navy robe, it could only be one guy.

_Rinji._

 

**A/N I'm taking a break. Critiques are acceptable. This was way too short.**


	8. The Beginnings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reboot I guess?

The Beginning.

It was like searching a needle in a haystack. Solaris could not find his remote anywhere. It wasn't just any remote, It was a remote to control his mecha-robots. He called them "angels". They had the firmest metal as their bodies. He used the best fuel he could find. They were not ordinary robots at all. They were builted in such a way that even a meteorite can't defeat them.

Solaris almost lost his opportunity to use them because he lost that remote, the key to them.

At least it's not destoryed, he thought.

He stormed into Abass's tiny room and yelled, " Do.You.Have.My.Remote?"   
Abass shivered and said, " I have no idea."  
Solaris stomped outside.

Abass needed to find a way to destory the remote. He had no desire to destory Townsville nor wanted to get along with Solaris's evil deeds. He needed someone to stop him. But who?

Abass left so that he wouldn't face his wrath again. He failed to manipulate it because as Solaris said, " it's not made for people like him." He wented on his computer and began his daily search.

You see, he would browse a certain database called "The Super List". It wasn't a very creative name, but it was extremely helpful. It had a list of almost every superhero. It listed their traits, weaknesses, location and many more. It wasn't easy to find it since it didn't pop up in certain browser searches.

He was searching for some superheros when he found this:

"The PowerPuff Girls - all about them."

He clicked on the link.

I know what to do now, said Abass.

 

Blossom had cleaned almost every nook and cranny of the backyard. " This better not disappoint the Proffessor!" she said, hopefully. She checked it one more time.

She stumbled across a remote behind a bush.

"Wonder what this is doing here." she said, taking it out.

In her hands was Solaris' remote. She had no idea it was his, but she knew there was something odd about it. On the back, there was an attached note. She plucked it out and opened it.

She cringed at the handwriting. The handwriting was truely horrible and illegible.She tried her best to read it.

" Dear Powerpuff Girls.

Please destory this remote. This remote belongs to Solaris ( if you didn't know who he is, he's a terrible man. Thats all.) He is planning to destory Townsville by using robots which he calls his "angels." I tried to break it but that clever man made it harder to do so. Please destory this immediately. Do not let him know about this. Look him up. There are alot of news articles about him.

Anonymous."

That was weird, she thought. She went inside and went to her room.

She found her sisters having a dispute over a video game.

"It's my turn!" shrieked Bubbles.  
"But you already played a turn!" yelled Buttercup.  
" You took two turns!"  
"So what?"  
"Shut up!" Blossom screamed.

They looked at her with loud eyes and stayed silent.

"You guys... don't you have anything to do than argue? Anyway, I found something interesting!"

She shows them the remote and the note she found.

"We need to make a plan." she said.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I'm "rebooting" this series.
> 
> Here are the changes.
> 
> 1) Rinji will no longer be in this fanfic. He ruined it and I don't like his character. I don't know what to do with him.  
> 2) The story will focus on the Girls more.  
> 3) Only Chapter 1 and 2 is "canon" in this fanfic.
> 
>  
> 
> I'll try to post once a month.


End file.
